Sabotage
Sabotage is the twenty-seventh episode of MyMusic (show). In this episode, many of the staff members are doing their own shows with Christy Carlson Romano as their guest. Plot Intern 2 explains to the audience that the company is now separated into four groups who were already well equipped, while Techno, who so used to translating Dubstep, repeats everything Intern 2 is saying, much to his annoyance. While both Hip Hop and Scene are doing their own show entitled Booty Beat, Christy Carlson Romano walks in to do a show. Scene tells her about the four potential shows all of them are doing, which are The Panel Show, The Couch, ''Metal and Dubstep's untitled show and Hip Hop and Scene's show, ''Booty Beat. Christy decide to try each show out, starting out with Booty Beat. However, with some miscommunication, Hip Hop storms off. Christy then try out Idol's panel show. However, before the interview, Christy and the cameraman start flirting each other, and, as a result, Idol, tells Christy, "It's Kim Possible to interview right now." and asks her to leave. She then try out with Metal and Dubstep, with Dubstep as the interviewer. As a result, Christy, who completely doesn't understand what Dubstep asked, tried to speak his language. However, Dubstep gets angry about what she said. Christy, who hadn't spoken Dubstep since high school, thought she either said, "You're mother raised a fine boy." or "Boy, you're a song of a bitch." Christy then go to Techno and Intern 2's show. As a result, when both Techno and Christy try to get him to get into the show, Intern 2 tells Techno that he's not Dubstep and no wonder he left her. Because of this, Techno, who continues repeating what he insults him by saying "Intern 2 says he smells." to which Intern 2 then leaves. Intern 2 viewed everything was going fine until Christy showed up, to which he found weird that she did. However, it turns out Christy is actually Satan, who wants to ruin MyMusic for firing him, who also revealing that he did nine season of According to Jim. Trivia *Idol, who reveals that she's incredible with puns, says "It's Kim Possible to interview right now." This is definitely a pun from Disney Channel's animated series, Kim Possible, in which Christy Romano did the voice of the title character. Christy, still flirting with the cameraman, makes another pun about the animated show's song by saying the show's title: "Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.", to which Idol confuses it with Carly Ray Jepsen's "Call Me, Maybe." * Idol makes a reference to Gisele Bündchen and Tom Brady as "Gisele and the football player with the weird head." * When Satan sneezed, he tells everyone to not bless him. Not only is this a joke that he is a symbol of evil, but his portrayer, Toby Turner, would say, "Bless your face." At the end of every blog he does. Video Category:Season One